


I love you, even though I never knew your name.

by Soft_dreams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal, Anal Fingering, Arranged Marriage, Cis Shiro, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, PWP, Pining, Porn With Plot, Royalty, SHEITH - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, alien dick, intersex Keith, keith's tiny and gets wrecked, shiro treats his lovers with respect, smut and angst(?), theyre both stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_dreams/pseuds/Soft_dreams
Summary: Vodka makes people do stupid things and make mistakes. sometimes those mistakes are more like happy little accidents.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 78





	I love you, even though I never knew your name.

For thousands of years, an intergalactic war held the universe in its clutches. Planets were torn apart and sucked dry in a struggle to control everything. The centuries-old war would never be forgotten as the universe tried to recover in the wake of destruction that many thought might never heal.

The war had ended almost five years ago, marked by the fall of Zarkon and the collapse of the Empire. it was after those first few hours that planets were freed from enslavement, many by the hands of the galra themself. Prejudice and fear still marked the new leader of the Galran people as a villain despite his efforts and with the new era coming to fruition the only hope of peace between all life was an arranged marriage. It was one that had been in the works since before the fall of the empire. Both kingdoms took months on end, drawing up rigorous guidelines and only after the backlash of destruction did they agree.

Only months later was it finally the night of the Royal couple's public announcement. 

The Galran prince found himself stuck greeting people for hours on end, his feet aching as he looked around for the Altean that would be his future husband. His eyes scanned what seemed like hundreds of faces before he was finally free to get food and drink. Keith made his way to the large banquet table full of exotic fruits, cheeses, loaves of bread and alcohol from the various planets affected by this alliance between the Galra and the Coalition. He grabbed a cup and eyed the bottles, more than half of them in a language he couldn't read. 

"Keith kind of an uncommon name for a Galran, don't you think?" 

The question caught the prince off guard, causing him to stop and *look* at the person who spoke. Sure everyone knew it was weird, but no one ever dared ask the crown prince that.

"What?" He asked softly, still unable to process what the other had said in it's fullest extent.

"Keith. It's a weird name for an alien." The lanky brown-haired human remarked, something about their shitty bangs and beady eyes rubbed Keith the wrong way.

"The term alien is subjective, and *Keith* is a very normal name."

"Keith's not even a normal name on earth and- Your face subjective! so eat it." 

Keith raised an eyebrow slowly, turning to leave before either of them said something that might affect the treaty. His brows furrowed, pinched in a tight crease, as Lance blew a raspberry at him in his retreat.

Honestly, he couldn't stand this. With any luck, this wouldn't be one of the humans he was stuck with when he was taken to his betrothed's home planet.  
He'd never met the man he was promised to but trusted his mother not to set him up with someone he absolutely couldn't stand. They much sooner go to war than be married off to some prick, and they had before. 

Keith made his way across the seemingly endless ballroom, looping back to the table when the human with the bad insults left. He grabbed one of the alcoholic beverages he'd seen the human and his friends drink before finding the edge of the party and sneaking off along the wall to the quiet balcony of the front entrance. 

Within two seconds of thinking he was alone he pulled off his heeled boots and removed his capelet. These clothes were too stuffy, his vest too tight and his stomach too empty. So many rules he had to follow just to make sure the signing went off without a hitch.   
Sure he understood why he had to limit his eating and consumption of alcohol, even why he had to sit up straight, smile and wear all these stupid musty formal clothes with potpourri in the pockets. His people had always been seen as bloodthirsty savages, and while he was barely Galra he was the child of the new era. 

Keith sipped on his funny-smelling clear liquid, nearly retching from the flavor. it was horrible, yet made him feel so warm inside. It only took a few more moments for it to be gone and the cup to be knocked over beside him. Keith rested his face on the railing, enjoying the cool against his burning hot skin.

He jolted as someone came up behind him, they seemed equally as surprised to find someone here.

"I wasn't expecting to find anyone up here. Are you okay? you look like you were hit by a storm." The stranger quipped, leaning against the back wall with a plate of food. They were tall and handsome, so much so it almost made Keith wish he wasn't getting married.

However, the prince was hungry for something of actual substance, not just the beautiful man before him.  
Keith simply pointed, eyes glued to the cheeses and fruits on their plate.  
The stranger raised his brow as he stepped from the shadows, silver and black hair just barely obscuring their view as they moved over to Keith's side and sat with them. "You...want this?"

Keith nodded, a smile on his face as small fangs peeked through.

"I didn't even know there was enough alcohol at this event to get that drunk. I've been trying to avoid getting too far gone- I'd hate to make a bad first impression." Shiro spoke as he watched Keith's small almost raccoon-like had reach for the plate and fumble with something that resembled a fig. 

"You're not very good at making conversation you know." They poked fun at Keith, taking back the fruit to pluck off the hard bits before attempting to hand it back. He smiled then full-on broke out into laughter as the young prince simply opened his mouth.

"Seriously... what did you drink?"

Keith took the fruit into his mouth, picking up the knocked over cup that had the tiniest bit of alcohol still in it before handing it to the stranger. "Oh no. how full was your cup? I should have known one of them would bring human alcohol."

Keith point to almost the top of the rounded cup, a soft smile on his face as he reached for the cheese. 

"Ah- Yes, stay here. Eat this and I'll be back with some more food and water. I'm honestly baffled and amazed that you were able to drink that much vodka without giving up." Shiro stood and started away, giving Keith a good view of just how large the other was. Keith was completely and utterly distracted by those broad shoulders that lead into a tapered waist. Without a doubt, they were just all-around eye candy.

It was about halfway through the plate of food that his vest and belt came off, falling over the edge of the balcony below. With how far gone he was Keith could even be upset, he simply waved them goodbye and pushed his right boot over the edge as well.

"Ah- Hey. Don't do that." Shiro hissed, making his way over the other's side, his hand reaching for the left boot that hadn't quite fallen, but it was too late. Keith sent the poor bastard over the edge without any remorse. 

"Hat, e,, thos fuggin tings."

"You know, I've always been told Galran's weren't the most refined but this takes the cake. Take it easy and drink this." Shiro took a seat, offering the smaller male the glass of water before realizing there was no way in hell they were going to be able to drink it on their own.

"Okay. scratch that. Can you come over here? pull your legs out of the railing."

"hmmmm. I think I can do that...." Keith slurred, his purple-tinted skin nearly pink with how flushed he was. "y'kno... a guy ass hand. some. ass you shouldn't be alllallone at a pardy like dis.." The prince's speech was garbled as he pulled his legs out and quickly put himself in his handsome stranger's lap. 

"I'm n-" Shiro tried to interject but took a breath and sighed. There wasn't much point in arguing or trying to set the story straight with someone so pickled Shiro could smell it on them. "Oh well... here. Sip this." He cradled Keith's head, tilting the glass of water for them to take a drink.  
It was awkward and messy, to say the least, but within a few minutes, he was able to get Keith to drink the whole thing. The galran male stayed firmly planted as they ate, getting some crackers to munch on as they hummed. "You're pretty."

"You're drunk. Did you come here alone? I should get you back to your escort."

"No."

"...No?" Shiro asked, his brows furrowed as he watched the other. He didn't understand why but even though he'd just met them he wanted to make sure the drunk idiot was alright.

"I didn't come here, I livveeee here."

"Oh, um. are you one of the servants?" Shiro asked, a little puzzled at the absolute state of undress this man was in. *surely* they weren't galra enough to be in the royal family. With a man like Kolivan as the leader of the new era.. surely his son had to at least... *look* like him.

Keith just giggled and rolled out of their lap. "You should help me back to my room, handsome mysterious strannnnngerr."

"Oh, no. I can't leave you alone, someone's going to kidnap you."

Shiro quickly stood, helping Keith up as he draped their arm around his shoulder. With one small step at a time, He managed to get the other back to what they said was their room, though Shiro had his doubts.

The room was empty, no sign that anyone ever lived in it at all. Wardrobe bare except for a few boxes on the floor. The bed was the only sign of life existing as the sheets were messy and the bed unmade. 

"Ah- You're phrogging." He sounded nervous as he set the young half galran in 'their' bed, his eyes darting around for any indication that this might be a trap. After all, getting the Crown prince of the Altean kingdom alone to kill them didn't sound that farfetched, especially with so many ex-assassins in the crowd tonight. 

"You're not.. and assassin are you?" Shiro asked, his brow raised as he squinted. 

"Not anymore. I'm glad too! those friggin' suits used to go straight up my-"

"Ah- Yes, I understand. You've painted quite the word picture there." Shiro cleared his throat as he reached for Keith's shirt buttons. He should at least get them into their underwear so they could sleep better.

"Whoa~ okay. Normally I'd say take me on a date first but if you want to feed me fruit and undress me you're more than welcome to stay." Keith giggled as he shifted his weight, despite being completely sloshed it was easy for him to pin Shiro to the bed and staddle their hips.

"You're insufferable. Get up."

"Do you want me to? You're pent up, I can tell- let go of that frustration. Just for one night." 

Keith's lips curled into a smile as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Shiro's lips, too drunk to care about his betrothal. As long as they stuck to oral there shouldn't be any issues. Shiro's face flushed hot but he didn't struggle, no he hardly even shifted under their weight.   
Instead, Shiro moved his hand to rest on Keith's hips. His eyes falling shut as he committed himself to this. It was his last night before he'd be married off to some stranger, he needed to get anything out of his system and get any regrets checked off his list. It was the only way to keep his marriage and more importantly the treaty intact.

"No.." he huffed in defeat, pulling them back in for another kiss.

Keith never meant for it to get so hot and heavy, it was just supposed to be light petting and wet tongue fighting for dominance and at the most head. It was never supposed to cross the lines it did. Shiro pressed firmly against Keith's crotch and ass, his breath hot against Keith's skin. Never in his life had he felt so hot and cold, his pert nipples standing to attention under the thin cloth of his undershirt as his underwear grew slick and his small cock ached, begging for attention as it pressed against the fabric of his boxers. 

Shiro had been expecting some strange genitalia, even part galra could lead to a variety of strange genetic mutations, but he was surprised to find it surprisingly human as he pulled their underwear off.

The head of their cock was shaped a little odd, light pinkish purple with almost frills or fins off the side making it look like a squid, with a few ridges right under the head. No spikes thankfully but he did notice that they seemed to have both parts. While it was interesting to note it didn't help or hurt him in any way. Shiro simply looked up at the embarrassed male on top of him and offered a reassuring smile. "Is this still okay?"

Keith knew 100% that this was not okay, but he lacked the will power to tell them no. He nodded, hiding his face in his hands as he huffed and shifted his hips to give Shiro better access.

"Can I touch you here?" Shiro asked as he carefully grazed his fingers over the leaking odd-shaped head of Keith's cock, drawing a trill from the other as their pointed ears folded back and their shoulders blushed. 

"P-Please!" The galran wept, his long slender clawed fingers sliding up his shirt to rub at his nipples. "Please- fuck."

Part of Shiro knew this was wrong, but he couldn't back down now. His hand dwarfed their already small cock, sending shivers up his spine as he notices just how vast the size difference was between the two of them. This guy was maybe the size of Shiro's thigh and he was about to raw them. 

"You don't have lube do you?" Shiro asked, fully expecting a 'no' and being forced to make do. While he did receive a 'no' from the other it wasn't empty or stand-alone as it was quickly followed with a suggestion.

"You can use my slick- I'm already dripping wet." Keith mewled as his eyes half-lidded. Keith reached his hand down, slowly pushing apart the folds of his slickened genitalia. his heart was beating so fast it could practically be seen through his chest as his breath caused his chest to rise and fall rapidly. 

"I- Are you sure we should fuck."

"You're going to tease me, ask me if I have lube and then question if it's a good idea? How rude. It looks different but there's nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm not afraid. I just don't want to take advantage of you. You seem like you've sobered up a bit but I'm still worried. Is that so wrong?"

"N-No, Makes me want it more." 

Keith's voice broke as he rutted against Shiro's massive hand. His face burned bright red as he pressed his shoulder blades into the mattress. He was so desperate for them to stop teasing him that he was about to reach down and fuck himself open on Shiro's fingers. 

"Please- I need it. I need to be fucked."

"Okay, okay. As long as you're sure it's okay." Shiro huffed as he rubbed lower down their shaft before dipping a finger in their slick. He pushed his large finger deep into the narrow entrance causing Keith to bleat out in a cry of pleasure and pain. "too much? Let me know if you want me to stop."

"It's just big," he wavered, trembling as he rocked against Shiro's monstrously large finger. He was small and his opening wasn't fully formed, which only served to make them feel that much bigger.

"at least I'm not trying to fuck you there.." the remark left Shiro's lips without much thought. He knew no matter how hard he tried he wasn't going to fit a second finger in so he dedicated his efforts to gently fingering them while the other hand stroke their perky little cock. The head shifted colors as Keith rocked into Shiro's touch, each ridge growing more defined as clear pre-cum spilled out of his slit. 

"y-you're trying to kill me." Keith's voice quivered from behind ever-growing sharp fangs. Carefully he reached one had forward, resting it on Shiro's arm as the other continued to pinch and roll his nipple between his thumb and pointer finger. 

"I'm trying to get you off." 

" Feels like the same thing--" 

"Have you never been fucked before?" Shiro had been teasing, but the other's silence spoke volumes. "oh- I'm sorry. I'll treat you right.." He purred, curling his finger up inside of Keith's tight slit. He must have hit what he was looking for as Keith's cock twitched to life and sputtered the smallest bit of cum Shiro had ever seen. 

"You can't make that look cute, sir. it's illegal." The large male spoke matter of factly, his steely grey eyes piercing Keith's soul as they took in every inch of them. 

Keith went to protest but was cut short by the other's lips on his own, with the taste of alcohol finally leaving all that was left behind was sweet from the fruit they'd been eating.

"I'm not done with you. I know you can come more than that. How about I let you sit on my face before I fuck open your tight cheeked up ass?" He let out a low growl, watching Keith nearly break down and cum just from the suggestion. A bellow left Keith's lips, his voice nearly getting caught in his throat as he managed the words "I-I would love to." 

In mere moments Keith's clothes were off the rest of the way and Shiro was on his back, hiking the galran up onto his face. he traced his fingers over the markings on their thighs as he kissed and sucked down the shaft of their cute erection. He dipped his tongue into their slit, lapping and sucking at the slick that formed there. It caused Keith to jolt and shudder violently as their over-sensitive bits had to find with every ounce of strength not to release again. He wanted to cum, to spill hot white all over Shiro's face and it was torture holding back.

"H-How are you so good." Keith cried out as he reached a hand down and held their hair, his other arm quick to brace himself against the headboard as he tried to keep his balance. Shiro's tongue pushed inside of Keith, rolling and curling as Shiro's fingers still worked their cock. In an instant Keith's slick dripped from him, mixing with Shiro's saliva as he rocked against their tongue on Shiro's face. 

"I wa- _ahh~_ want to cum! Please! It hurts. it hurts so good, fuck!"

Shiro hummed, his vibration's sending up through Keith's throbbing and leaking hole. He rubbed his thumb over those deep ridges until he teased them enough to spill cum on to his hand.   
Keith's body practically gave out under him, his limbs so limp that he couldn't move without the other's assistance. When his back met the bed Keith nearly passed out, too weak to function after already releasing twice. 

"Hey now, that's not fair." Shiro chaffed, a smile on his face as he made his way back between Keith's legs. "we're two to zero. What are you going to do about that? huh, sleepy boy?" He was joking, for the most part. While getting off would have been nice his main concern was always his partner.

His heart skipped a beat as Keith spread their legs for him, propping that cute ass up as they offered themself to him.

"...use me." Keith's voice was so low it was barely audible, his abused cock and slit leaking excessive amounts of slick and cum. "I want you to feel good too."

Shiro's cock twitched to life, all the blood rushing back into it as he pulled Keith's hips onto his lap. Shiro stroked himself between Keith's legs as he watched their glistening entrance throb, swollen from orgasm. How was this so hot? He tried to push down that feeling of wanting this over his betrothed, of caring deeply for this dumbass. Somehow despite only meeting them a few hours ago, Shiro knew this was the person he was meant to be with, but he couldn't. Come tomorrow he'd be leaving with his new husband, back to the castle of lions where they would spend the rest of their days as they tried to find and settle a new homeworld for the coming era.

Shiro let out a shaky breath as his movements slowed but it wasn't without notice. as soon as Keith realized he'd pulled himself up, pushing into their arms to pepper the other with kisses.

"let go, you need this. Use me, sir. even if just for tonight." 

Shiro swallowed hard as his hands lingered over Keith's body, his fingers making quick work of collecting their slick in order to carefully stretch Keith open with it. Shiro started with just one finger as he worked his cock with his other hand. There was nothing he wanted more right now that to fuck them open and forget about all his stress and anxiety.  
One finger quickly became two as Keith sopping wet opening dripped down to his ass. It was more than enough lubrication for Shiro to scissor Keith open and get a third finger in. Keith moaned loudly as he rocked his hips down on Shiro's fingers, his mind blank as he fucked himself. The only thing that could satisfy him was that massive cock between Shiro's legs and they were taking too damn long to give it to him. 

"Fuck me-" Keith growled, his nails digging into Shiro's arms as he bared his fangs. "Fuck me right now, I swear to god." 

Fear had never turned Shiro on before but this was different. His cock was leaking precum as it throbbed in his hand, a desperate need to fuck overwhelming him. Shiro lined himself up with their pubic bone and genitalia, rutting against their slit and cock. His shoulders shook as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath finally letting everything go as he pushed into Keith's ass.

Even just the head of Shiro's massive cock had Keith mewling and crying out, tears split from his eyes as Shiro buried themself halfway into Keith's still rather tight hole.

"You're still too tight- I don't want to hurt you." Shiro keened, his soft grey eyes casting over and looking into the deep violet pools of Keith's. 

"Did I ask? No. I told you to use me, so *fucking use me.*" Keith's voice was hoarse as he blinked away tears. 

"But I-" Shiro started, only to be hushed by Keith forcing themself down the rest of the way on Keith's cock.

The larger man let out a strangled moan as he rolled his hips, pulling back before thrusting into Keith again and again until he found his rhythm. He really did need this. It was like the weight of the world was taken off his shoulders for one night. He pushed harder and faster, sweat beating at his brows and across his back as he pounded into them so hard he was afraid they might break the bed. each thrust causing it to squeak and groan as he obliterated Keith's pinked ass. 

It was all so utterly disorienting that Keith couldn't keep up. His body shook, begging for release as his prostate was stimulated over and over again. His legs tried desperately to close, looking for a sense of reprieve as his body burned with white-hot fire. 

Keith had sobered up a lot over the course of the night. the plate and a half of food, as well as the water, really helped absorb a lot of the alcohol still in his system. While he was sober enough to consent, he wasn't sober enough to remind them not to cum inside of him. Mating was a very serious thing for the Galra people. When they mated it was for life, the only exception being a show of brute force as the new mate killed the existing.   
Yet because of one little mistake, the universe was just potentially thrown off-balance by breaking a treaty that had been in the works since before the end of the war. 

Keith's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Shiro spilled their warm seed inside of Keith's ass. Shiro took a moment to thrust through his orgasm, pushing a clean finger into Keith's slit as he fingered them open and fucked the last bit of his climax into them. Even on empty with his member throbbing from overexertion, Shiro didn't pull out until Keith spilled their final load.

It was safe to say that while Keith had never been fucked before, he didn't want to get fucked again unless it was like that. He'd never experienced someone so rough and tender. Someone so willing to push him well past his breaking point and still be there to catch him when he fell. The euphoria was so overwhelming, he soon found himself curled into Shiro's arms sobbing out of joy and heartbreak. 

"Was it that bad?" Shiro teased, pressing kisses to the top of Keith's head as he pulled them up onto his chest.

"N-No! No... it was.. too good." He felt fried as he rested his head on the altean's chest. "I just.. wished it could happen again but it can't."

"Oh, You're already promised to someone too?" Shiro asked, somehow the idea of Keith belonging to someone else made him...angry. Jealous even. His heart broke as the black-haired Galran nodded. "I see.. well at least we had tonight. Maybe.. we can see each other again." Shiro offered, a little unsure in his own words. He would have loved to do this again.. but the fate of the universe rested in his hands. He bit his lip and pulled Keith up into a kiss. 

"I'll stay with you until morning. Just try and rest." Shiro finally stated, pulling the blanket up over them.

"Okay." 

When morning came the bed was cold and empty, leaving just the prince alone in the massive king-sized sheets.

"Liar."

he hissed under his breath as he rolled over. His head was killing him as the first wave of a rather powerful hangover hit him.  
All he wanted to do was roll over and go to sleep forever but the world had other plans for him. His bedroom door opened and a hand full of guards came in to collect Keith's things, among them was their leader- the new king of the galra, Kolivan.  
"You're mothers very disappointed in you Keith. Do you know how embarrassing it was that you vanished from your own event?" Kolivan was massive, easily 7 foot with shoulders that wouldn't fit through a normal-sized doorway, his long braid wrapped around his neck and shoulders as he rested his hands on his hips. 

"Get up. You're lucky the altean prince vanished too or this whole treaty would have been called off in an instant. Do you have any idea how important this wedding is?" Kolivan reached his massive clawed hand down to yank the sheet off but was met with a hiss as Keith pulled it closer. 

"I'll get showered up and dressed when these people leave. It's too loud."

Kolivan sighed and turned on his heels. "You have one hour." With that, the last of his boxes were moved and Keith was left alone. His lower half hurt, his memories from last night a little blurry. The image of his mystery man was clear as day to him still almost as equally clear as what they did. His ass was still full of cum and his sheets messy as he made his way into the bathroom to clean up.

What was he going to do? maybe the Altean prince would understand after all their species didn't mate for life. Maybe they would agree to keep the marriage as a front. It's not like he was being married off to have children, he was supposed to be sterile because of his mutation. Keith made quick work of getting ready, finding the clothes he was to be given away in before dressing himself in the tight black pants, button-down, and a red vest. Keith held his tailcoat over his arm as he made his way down to the dining hall, more than ready for something to help this splitting headache. 

Keith found out rather quickly that he wasn't the only one that thought breakfast was a good idea right now, the whole hall was full of guests from the previous nights' events. He ducked his head as he made his way back to the kitchen, too embarrassed to be seen or make small talk. He really truly could have ruined everything they worked for and it would have been no one's fault but his own. 

"There you are." Krolia's voice cut through the back of the kitchen as she made her way over to her child, cupping his cheeks as she kissed his forehead. "where were you? we found your coat and boots last night by the front entrance. I thought someone grabbed you." Her brows furrowed as she spoke but Keith was having a hard time recalling.

"My boots...? Oh- um. They hurt so I threw them off the balcony. I accidentally got drunk on some foreign alcohol." Keith rubbed the back of his head and his mom grabbed his coat from him and helped it over his arms. 

"You nearly gave me a heart attack. That still doesn't explain where you were all night."

Keith's face paled as he piled up his plate and avoid eye contact. "Uh. N-Nowhere. I just went back to my room to lay down. Well I um, I'm gonna go eat this someplace quiet that doesn't make my skull feel like it's going to explode. Bye, mom."

Krolia raised her brow, grabbing Keith's arm in order to stop him in his tracks. "Wait just a minute, Keith. This is the last time I'll be able to see you for a while... I just- I want you to be honest with me. We can go talk in the courtyard if you'd like." Her voice softened as she spoke and it made Keith realize that no matter what he told her she would still love him.

"I-...." He shifted on his feet, holding the plate closer. "Okay."

The courtyard wasn't far but it was significantly quieter. Keith sat on the lip of a planter box and started picking at his food. He took a few bites to curb his nausea before speaking. 

"I missed up." His voice was so small as it left him. the realization of how badly he fucked up sinking in. "I.. did something I shouldn't have last night."

"That's okay, Keith. We all make mistakes."

"Not mistakes that can make or break the universe!" Keith's voice was shrill as he set his plate aside and rested his head in his hands. "I.. met a guy and we-"

"Oh." Krolia hadn't expected that. She expected a lot of things but that definitely wasn't one of them. "I see. Well... do you want to be with him?"

"Y- You're not mad?" Keith asked, his red puffy eyes peeking out from behind his fingers as she shook her head. 

"No. I'm not mad. I know how you feel Keith.. I loved your father even though I was promised to Kolivan. I loved him so much so that I tried to stay on earth with him and raise a family but the call of war pulled us both back."

"...Do you still miss dad?" Keith asked as he sniffled.

"Every day, but this is my duty. Kolivan forgave me, he even adopted you... I'm sure if there was a way to make it work he would have even let me go back to your father.. but the earth isn't ready for us. It might never be."

"But.. what do I do? How can I move on... I don't want to be married off to some stranger. I want to be with that man."

"I know it's hard. The only thing you can do is talk to your betrothed. He's always seemed like a reasonable man, I'm sure you can figure something out."

"and if we can't?" Keith asked, his eyes scanning Krolia's face. He was so afraid that she would be mad at him and now that she wasn't.. he didn't know what to expect. this whole situation turned everything on its head. 

"Then we'll go to war. Eat your breakfast. I'll try to find the prince." She smiled as he pulled Keith into a hug, kissing his forehead as she stood.   
"..Thank you, mom. I love you."   
"I love you too.."

Keith sat there on the cold stone as he picked at his breakfast, eggs of some kind, bread and juice. There were a few slices of meat drizzled in syrup that he made short work of. He was... angry. Sad? he felt used and tossed aside but he couldn't stop thinking about them. He couldn't quite recall but Keith was almost certain they said they were taken. Maybe that's why they left with not even so much as a note? Sure he was in the same boat but it hurt. 

Keith let out a sigh as he heard the crunching of heavy boots down the path before him. "Ugh.. not now Kolivan..I'm trying to eat.."  
When there was no response he lifted his gaze, the plate falling from his hands in a matter of second.   
"I-It's you." Keith was awestruck as Shiro stood before him, dressed to the nines in the finest altean fashion. He truly looked like royalty. There was a chance they looked that that last night but by the time Keith had met them the only thing he could focus on was their eyes. 

"Y-You're the Galran prince I'm supposed to marry?" Shiro asked, laughing as he shook his head. His laugh was cut short as Keith came up and slugged them hard in the arm. "Ouch! what was that for?" Shiro hissed as he winced. 

"For not even leaving a note! You fucking asshole!" He didn't know how to feel anymore. He was so happy, and angry. So overjoyed but also nearly double over in tears. Keith buried his face into Shiro's chest and let out a low strangled sob, his shoulders shaking as the other's large arms came up around him.

"It's okay. It's okay... I'm sorry. I didn't want to lead you on. I knew my duty was to the throne.. but when Mrs. Krolia found me and told me the prince wanted to talk I was hoping to tell them I couldn't go through with it anymore. It was just one night. but I've never cared about anymore as much as I care about you."

"I feel the same way- Fuck. I can't believe you." Keith chuckled as he wiped his tears away.   
"I love you, even though I never knew your name."  
"Keith-"  
"I love you, Keith."  
"I love you too."  
Keith took Shiro's hand into his own, smiling as he leaned up to kiss them.   
"We should go, Shiro. we wouldn't want the whole castle looking for us again."

They shared another kiss, giggling as they made their way back to the castle and on to the first day of their new lives. 


End file.
